totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
13. Jak gwiazda stała się zakonnicą?
Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - Odcinek 13 (czołówka) Punkt medyczny Martha: Ale ja naprawdę czuję się już dobrze. Chce stąd wyjść! (błaga) Chris: No nie wiem... Martha: Pomogę drużynie. Buu... Zanudzam się tu na śmierć! Chris: Spokojnie, już spokojnie. Możesz wyjść, ale będziemy Cię mieli na oku. Martha: Taak, tak. Szybko wybiegła. Chris: O kurczę... Ale zapał. Hehe. Martha: Nareszcie! (cieszy się) Przyczepa Zabójczych Kamer 137px Wpada Martha. Martha: Kochani, wróciłam! Wszyscy: Martha! Rzucają się na nią i tulą z całych sił. Leshawna: Jak się czujesz, laska? Martha: Znakomicie. Dawno się już tak nie czułam dobrze. Margaret: Miło Cię znów widzieć. Christopher: Właśnie, znów nabierzemy sił i odegramy się tamtym! Martha: Spokojnie, nie tak prędko. Mamy czas. Przyczepa Wrzeszczących Megafonów 137px Logan: Jaką bu ty obmyślić taktykę? Myśli i chodzi wokoło. Owen: Śmiesznie tak wyglądasz, kolo. Logan: Nie pora na żarty! Czuję coś złego. I to bardzo. Owen: Sorki, wymsknęło mi się. Lindsay: Błee, Owen! To okropne! Owen: Tak to już u nas facetów jest. Alexander: Mów za siebie! Logan: Właśnie. Facet swoją drogą, ale jest jeszcze kultura. Owen: Taa, sorki. Bridgette: Wróćmy do tego, co mówił Logan. Logan: Już nie ważne. Zresztą, nie jestem kapitanem. (w przyczepie)Bridgette: Kurczę, a mógł mi podpowiedzieć. (w przyczepie)Logan: Ile ja bym dał, żeby nimi porządzić. Postawić do pionu i stworzyć niepokonaną drużynę! Chris: (przez megafon) Drużyny! Zbieramy się za chwilę pod halą ileś tam! Hala ileś tam Przychodzą wszyscy. Geoff: Ona naprawdę nazywa się "ileś tam"? Chris: Tak, czemu Cię to dziwi? Geoff: Hale zawsze się numerowało albo literowało. Noah: Przecież tym rządzi Chris. Czego się spodziewałeś? Normalności? Geoff: Fakt... Chris: Hehe. Dziś sobie trochę odegramy ról. Ale, żeby było ciekawiej, to tylko z jednego filmu. Lindsay: Czy to "Titanic"? Zawsze chciałam utonąć! Logan: (kręci głową) Pomyśl trochę, co mówisz. Martha: Jestem bardzo ciekawa, co to będzie za film? Chris: Otóż "Zakonnica w przebraniu". Sadie: Ten film jest super! Katie: Super super! Chris: Cieszę się, że jest fajny. Kogo by tu przebrać? (rozgląda się) (w przyczepie)Owen: Jak dobrze, że to znów coś dla dziewczyn. Hehe. Chris: Leshawna i Owen! Wbijajcie się w habbit. Owen: Co takiego!? (w przyczepie)Julie: (przewraca się ze śmiechu) Chris: Nie marudź, tylko ubieraj się! Po 5 minutach. Leshawna: Ten strój mnie uwiera. (drapie się) Chris: Nic na to nie poradzę. Owen, wyłaź już! Wychodzi Owen. Większość po chwili leżała na ziemi ze śmiechu. Owen: To wcale nie jest śmieszne! Chris: Jest i to jak! (pokłada się ze śmiechu) Po następnych 5 minutach. Owen: Skończyliście już? Chris: Haa... (ociera łzę) W porządku. Przejdźmy już do zadania. Drużyna Megafonów odegra kawałek, w którym główna bohaterka, Mary Clarence staje się chór mistrzynią i naucza siostry śpiewu przed najbliższą niedzielną mszą, no i owa niedziela oczywiście, a potem kłótnia Mary Clarence z matką. Bridgette: Poradzimy sobie. Chris: Świetnie. Kamery, dla was moment, w którym siostra Mary Clarence zostaje porwana z Kościoła w San Francisco do rodzimego miasta Reno i klubu "Pod Księżycem", gdzie znajduje się jej narzeczony. Facet chce ją zabić, a na ratunek ruszają wszystkie siostry. Sadie: Pamiętam ten film na pamieć! Mogę wam pomóc. Łii! Trent: Sadie, nie obraź się, ale ostatnio przez Ciebie przegraliśmy... Sadie: Ale ja nie chciałam specjalnie. Leshawna: Tak, tak. Już to mówiłaś. Co innego intencje, a co innego czynności, które robiłaś. Sadie: (zaczyna płakać) Czuję się nielubiana i niezrozumiana... Katie: Ależ Sadie, ja Cię rozumiem. (przytula ją) Sadie: Ohh, Katie! Margaret: Źle do tego podeszliście. Przecież widzicie, że Sadie jest delikatna i bezbronna. Leshawna: Że jak... Margaret: Cśś! Zadanie wykonamy wszyscy razem. (w przyczepie)Martha: Spodobało mi się to, że Margaret stanęła po gorszej stronie. (w przyczepie)Margaret: Nadzieja nie wygasa! A ja cały czas wierzę w te dwie różowe. (w przyczepie)Leshawna: Trochę nie spodobało mi się, co powiedziała ta Margaret. Fakt, że mądrze, ale nie trawię jakoś... Chris: Do roboty ludzie! Macie czas do popołudnia, a wieczorem wielki pokaz dla mnie. Wrzeszczące Megafony 137px Bridgette: Zacznijmy od tego, kto zna ten film? Cisza. Noah: Ja widziałem parę scenek, ale nie sądzę, by to coś zmieniło... Bridgette: Hm... Nieciekawa sytuacja. Co poradzić? (myśli) (w przyczepie)Alexander: Tak naprawdę, to znam ten film na pamięć. Jednak postanowiłem, żeby troszkę skłócić drużynę. Hehe Logan: Niech ona sobie myśli, a ja coś zrobię... Pst, Owen, Alexander, Geoff. Chodźcie tu na chwilę. Geoff: No, co tam kolo? Logan: Co byście powiedzieli na taki męski sojusz? Alexander: Hm, czemu nie. Owen: A czy przypadkiem nie brak w nim jeszcze Noah'a? Logan: Nie ufam mu za bardzo. Jest strasznie podejrzliwy i możliwe, że może nas zdradzić. Geoff: Noo, dobra. Wchodzę w to. Tylko szkoda mi Bridge. Logan: Nie bój nic. Da radę. Silna jest! Geoff: Dzięki, kolo. Przybijają sobie wszyscy piątki. Noah: Hm... (wszystkiemu się przygląda) (w przyczepie)Noah: Czuję intrygę! To źle znaczy. (w przyczepie)Alexander: Moja pozycja jest teraz bardziej bezpieczna, niż kiedykolwiek! Ha. (w przyczepie)Logan: Teraz pójdą za mną nawet w ogień. Jak nic! Lindsay znudzona czekaniem wyszła przed halę, położyła się i zaczęła opalanie. (w przyczepie)Lindsay: Coś czuję, że po tym sezonie wrócę z piękną opalenizną. Hihi. Julie: Nie chce być niemiła, Bridgette, ale czekamy już dobrze ponad godzinę. Bridgette: Poddaję się. Nie wiem jak mamy, to wszystko zrobić, skoro nikt z nas nie zna filmu. Ehh... Jestem złym kapitanem! Julie: Aż tak złym to nie. (mruknęła) Jest gorzej, niż tragicznie. Chris: Czy Megafony wyjdą cało z załamania nerwowego... Bridgette: (za Chrisa) Nie jestem załamana! Chris: Cicho! (odpycha ją ręką) ... O tym dowiemy się już za chwilę! Widok z lotu ptaka na cały plan. Zabójcze Kamery 137px Margaret: Kurczę, jak gorąco w tej hali! Martha: Na dworze skwar jak nie wiem, a te blachy jeszcze bardziej są gorące. Przychodzi Chris z soczkiem z palemką. Chris: Ahh, nie ma to jak zimna pomarańcza. (siorbie) (w przyczepie)Margaret: Nienawidzę go. Chris: No i jak wam tam idzie? Patrzy na rozłożone plackiem Katie i Sadie. Christopher: Znakomicie. Rwiemy się do pracy, że nie wiem! (wachluje się) Chris: Nie narzekajcie. Jest całkiem fajna pogoda. No trudno, wrócę jak skończę się opalać. (wychodzi z hali) Leshawna: Jak mnie ten człowiek wkurza! (próbuje zdjąć habbit) W tym można się ugotować! (w przyczepie)Trent: Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to znów przegramy. Martha: Patrząc na Megafony sugeruję, że im też za ciekawie nie idzie. Trent: Im to nigdy nie wychodzi, a co i rusz wygrywają. Ciężko jest być kapitanem... Leshawna: No proszę, w końcu to powiedziałeś. Trent: To coś zmienia? Nadal stoimy w miejscu. Leshawna: Wiem, ale mam satysfakcję z Twojej porażki. Podaje mu rękę. Ten robi to samo. Chris: (nagle się pojawia) Cóż za nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji. Tu zgody, tam załamania... Bridgette: (krzyczy z daleka) Nie jestem załamana! Chris: ..., ahh. Kocham ten program. Po południe Znów przychodzi Chris. Chris: No i jak wam idą końce nad pracą? Christopher: (zipie) Wszyscy pomęczeni jak nie wiem! Ledwo dajemy radę. Chris: To wspaniale! Znaczy, że mnie zaskoczycie. A wy, Megafony? Kadr na opalających się Lindsay, Logana i Alexandra. Załamaną obok Bridgette. Pocieszającego ją Geoffa. Czytającego książkę Noah'a. Czołgającego się z gorąca Owena. Julie przyglądającą się całej drużynie. (w przyczepie)Julie: Poczułam się jak w jakimś przedszkolu! (w przyczepie)Logan: Wiedziałem, że i tak przegramy, więc sobie szybko odpuściłem. Sojusz wyrzuci tego, kogo ja chcę. Haha! Chris: No proszę was! Nie umiecie się nawet dobrze postarać? Logan: (spod okularów przeciwsłonecznych) Daj spokój! Taka z nas drużyna, że nie wiem... Chris: Przekonamy się o wszystkim wieczorem. (odchodzi) Bridgette: Jestem do niczego! Buu... Czas leci. Wieczorem Chris: Drużyny! Czas na wasze pokazy. Zaskoczcie mnie. Udowodnijcie, że jesteście coś warci i z jakiej gliny jesteście ulepieni. Kamery, do roboty! Na scenę wychodzi Leshawna, która cały czas się drapie po całym ciele. Leshawna: Ughh... Zaczyna biegać po całej scenie, skakać, tarzać się, drapać, aż w końcu rozerwała habbit i rzuciła nim o ziemie. Leshawna: Bóg z wami! (ukłoniła się) Chris: (obrzydzony) Czegoś takiego jeszcze nie widziałem. Okropność! I nie ma żadnego powiązania z tematem przewodnim. Na razie bez oceny! Megafony! Na scenę wczołguje się Owen. Owen: Go... gorąco! Próbuje wstać i się przewraca! Owen: Wody! Chris: Co wy tu za szopki odstawiacie!? Margaret: (spokojnie) Chris... (krzyczy) Czy nie pomyślałeś, że w takim gorącu nie da się pracować!? Chris: Znakomicie, Margaret! Pięknie. Zła, jak siostra Mary Clarence, kiedy była w niebezpieczeństwie. Emanuje od Ciebie, to tak mocno. Ta siła! Własna interpretacja, tez niczego sobie. Margaret: (rumieni się) Oh, dziękuję. Nie wiedziałam, że na coś się jeszcze mogę przydać. Chris: Zaskoczenie. Oto mi chodziło i to chciałem. (w przyczepie)Julie: I wtedy pomyślałam... Nie możemy przegrać! Chris: No więc... Na prowizoryczną scenę wybiega Julie z mikrofonem. Julie: Ekhem! Hail holy Queen enthroned above Oh Maria Hail Mother of Mercy and of Love Oh Maria Triumph all ye cherubim Sing with us ye seraphim Heaven and Earth resound the hymn Salve, salve, salve Regina Skończyła śpiewać. Wszyscy byli zaszokowani. Martha: Ta barwa i ton głosu... Poczułam się jak w bajce. Jej... Chris: Julie, możesz nam powiedzieć, co to było? Julie: Słucham? Chris: Czy możesz... Julie: Zrozumiałam! Najpierw każesz nam się uczyć aktu, a potem nie wiesz, że to jego część!? Chris: Yy, tego... Julie: Przecież to chore!~ Kopnęła Chrisa i poszła sobie, przy okazji prychając. Chris: Ałaa! Za tego kopa, chce was zobaczyć na eliminacji! Próbuje wyjść z hali, ale kulał i po chwili się przewrócił. Chris: Grr! Już ja wam dam za to! Rozradowane Kamery udały się do przyczepy. Megafony, nawet nie złe, ani smutne poszły głosować. W przyczepie 137px Noah: Postąpiła nierozsądnie! Głupota nie zna granic! Logan: (z rękoma założonymi nad głową) Ah, sojusz załatwi sprawę. Bridgette: Zrobiła dobrze. Nie będę ją za to obwiniać. Julie: Czas zabaw już się skończył! Przed ceremonią Chris: Kamery, jako, że dawno nie daliśmy nagrody za wygraną dziś otrzymacie... Przenośna łazienkę z hydromasażem, jacuzzi, a nawet kulą dyskotekową! Wrzeszczące Megafony: Yeah! Chris: A teraz czas na ceremonię! Ceremonia wręczenia Plusowych Gwiazdek 137px (jingiel taki jak w TDA) Chris: Zły jestem na was. Porządnie! Julie: (zła) Daruj sobie! Zaczynaj już tą ceremonię! Chris: Cicho bądź! Bo jeszcze Cię wyrzucę. Julie: Pff... Chris: Dziś pluszowe gwiazdki otrzymują: *Owen *Alexander Owen i Alexander: Taak! (żółwik) *Geoff *Logan Przybijają piątki. *Noah *i... Julie! Chris: Masz dziś szczęście! Julie: Dzięki. (bierze gwiazdkę) Chris: Panie... Dwie blondynki w kiepskim obliczu eliminacji. Lindsay czy Bridgette, która wyleci? Bridgette i Lindsay przytulają się. Chris: Lindsay... Lindsay: Tak! Chris: ...wylatujesz! Lindsay: Nieee... Bridgette: Uff. Lindsay: Ja nie chcę. Niee... Chris: Przykro mi. To, papa. Lindsay: Ehh... (odchodzi) Logan: Hehe, już jej nie ma. (w przyczepie)Alexander: To prawda, nie była przydatna do niczego. (w przyczepie)Lindsay: Myślałam, że mnie lubią. Autobus Przegranych Lindsay wchodzi do autobusu. Chris: I pojechała nasza słodka gwiazdka. Kawałek po odjeździe autobus łapie gumę. Chris: Wypróbujcie riksze. Przyjeżdża gostek, podjeżdża po Lindsay i tym razem odjeżdża. Chris: I tak oto pożegnaliśmy następną już osobę. Ofiara! Więcej ciekawych przygód w Totalnie... Dramatycznym!... Życiu!!!... GWIAZD!!! Kategoria:Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd